One Last Plan
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Van Dough has been beaten, the Rich family has safely been reunited and the very man behind the conspiracy is forced to complete community service on the families grounds ... But Dough has one last scheme to get his hands on their fortune. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The baseball game concluded with young Richie Rich scoring the winning home run, after all the celebration the children headed for home, while the servants got to work on fixing Mount Richmore.

"Shall we retire for bed, Master Richie?" Questioned the families royal butler Cadbury

Richie smiles before attempting to stifle his yawn, even he couldn't lie that the events of the other day had completely exhausted him, his parents had retired to bed hours ago. "I think that's a good idea Cadbury."

The butler nods and moves his hand to the young boy's shoulder blades, effectively leading Richie down the hallway and to his bedroom door. "Have a pleasant night, Master Richie."

Richie waves casually to his butler "Good night Cadbury." The two smile one last time before turning separate ways, the butler down the halls and the young Master to his quarters.

The blonde tiredly changes into his sleeping wear, brushes his teeth and hair before climbing into bed, unaware of the menacing shadow hidden in the darkness, waiting to strike.

Van Dough smiled as he quickly flees from his guard, really couldn't the Riche's hire much better protection details than this? The large man lights a cigar as he makes his way to a lone bedroom, quietly slipping inside, thankfully the family pooch was nowhere in sight.

He still couldn't believe the entire mountain had been nothing but useless trinkets, not a single shred of money, diamonds, gold bars or jewels had been inside.

"Nothing but junk in that entire mountain" He whispers angrily, there was no way that was what Bevis and Butthead considered treasure, but he knew what they did.

The one thing that could get those two idiots to hand over every priceless item they had was in his grasp the entire time and he hadn't realized it ... until now.

Upon hearing muffled footsteps and low voices Dough hid inside the dusty fireplace, he listened as the door opened; watched as the figure changed into a pair of white pajamas and tucked themselves into bed.

He waited for the person to peacefully drift off to sleep before making his move.

Dough left his hiding spot, smiling as he takes the small bottle and cloth from his pocket, that professor Keenbean had unknowingly created young Master Richie's demise.

The boy rolled to his side suddenly, a few mumbles come from his now open mouth. Dough watched and slowly approached once he knows the young boy is sound asleep.

Richie was in the middle of a nice dream, he was once again playing baseball with his new friends much like he had been earlier, he smiles as he was about to hit the winning home run and bring Gloria home, henceforth winning the game.

The encouraging yells ceased as the pitch is thrown, seemingly progressing in slow motion. Richie grips the bat tighter before arching his body, preparing for the hit ...

Suddenly, he's startled awake, the young heir rises from his bed by force, a damp cloth, smelling of something sweet held tightly over his nose and mouth, his wrists are forced firmly together while being held behind his back.

Van Dough watches as the struggling captive fights for freedom, the boys blue gaze falls upon his deep brown and sinister stare.

The man makes a shooshing sound towards the boy, waiting for the driving moment the child fills with dreaded and pure fear.

Richie's eyes widen at the realization of who's holding him, his struggles begin to become sluggish as the toxin takes its affect.

It only takes a few more seconds before Richie Rich falls unconscious in Van Dough's clutches.

The man removes a bundle of rope from his pocket and begins tying Richie's writsts and ankles together. Once the boy is all bound he's wrapped in layers of blankets and carefully lifted into the air.

Richie's head lays a top the husky kidnappers shoulder as Dough exits the bedroom, slowly guiding the way outside.

**So what do you all think? :) yay or nay? I would love to hear from you guys! ta-ta for now. Hope you liked it Termina's Hero1234**


	2. Chapter 2

Cadbury waits outside his young Master's door, knowing full well not to enter until the alarm trumpet goes off, he smoothes his hands over his black coat before fixing his tie.

"Good heavens it's a beautiful morning." Declares the butler happily, a loud song echoes from young Richie's room and he quickly heads inside to get the boy ready for his lessons.

"Time to awake young Master." Cadbury turns to close the door before heading to open the curtains, not even looking at the large bed. "It's such a beautiful morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Finally his head turns and takes in the twisted sheets, fallen pillows and idle note atop the mattress.

Hurriedly he grabs the note and begins reading, shocked at what is written

**_I want all the money and gold bars you've got or you'll never see young Master Richie again. No cops or the kid is dead; I will call you later and inform you of more terms. _**

**_Van Dough_**

"Oh dear!" Bellows Cadbury angrily as he makes his way towards Regina and Richards's room

"If he so much as touches a hair on Richie's head!" Screams Richard as he throws the note across the room, he couldn't believe this, his son was in danger, Richie was currently in the hands of a madman.

"Richard, what are we going to do?" Cries Regina "He has Richie!"

Richard approaches his ailing wife, pulling her into a small embrace "Well get him back Regina, we will save Richie."

"Should we call the police?" Asks Regina "I know the note says not to, but if it means we can get Richie back quicker I'm willing to try anything!"

Cadbury shakes his head "If I may madam? Master Richie will remain safe and … Alive as long as you have the treasure."

Richard and Regina look to one-another in shock and understanding "Cadbury's right, as long as we have the money, Richie will be safe."

The madam nods at her husband's words, her hands still tightly holding onto Richard's.

Van Dough had successfully stolen a car and was currently driving as far from the Rich estate as possible, his young hostage lay unconscious in the back seat.

He couldn't believe how easy taking Richie was, he'd expected a bigger challenge to abduct the Riche's son, but he wasn't complaining either, Dough snickered as he watches his victim.

Richie layed on his right side, head facing towards him just in case the boy woke up, he wished he could have gagged Richie, but he couldn't risk anyone somehow seeing him, in an effort to conceal the boy's bindings, his body had been covered neck down in a thick blanket.

Dough smiled as he knew most people who drove past, if any had happened to see the boy would just assume the child was peacefully asleep.

He pulled onto the road that would lead to a small little home, a place he'd decided to purchase as a gift for Reggie, his son never used it though, that boy of his could be a real pain.

No matter, the home would serve as the perfect place to keep the young heir.

His gaze falls back to the boy, he knows the kid should be waking in a few hours "Don't worry Richie, we'll be there soon."

Dough could have sworn Richie's small body had jumped slightly at the declaration, as if the teen was asleep, but still aware of his surrounding ... Or Richie was beginning to awaken.

Quickly Dough pulled the car onto the side of the road, his eyes never leaving his captive "Oh Richie, are you awake?"

Richie makes no response that he'd heard anything Dough had said, the kid was a good actor, Dough had to give him that.

"I'm not much for playing games, young Rich." Declares the kidnapper, when the man still receives no response he decides to make the boy talk.

Turning around to the back seat he raises his hand and smacks Richie dead on his head, finally provoking a reaction.

Richie yells at the contact, he'd woken up a few minutes ago in the hands of this attempted murderer and he had no plans of obeying.

"Well, hello there." Beams Dough as Richie glares at said man "Use your Manners Richie, I did just say hello to you."

Richie laughs "I know better than you Mr. Van Dough. What's the matter, can't handle being fired by my dad?"

Dough sneers and raises his hand once more "Shut your mouth, I have no care at all for you or your father."

"Doesn't seem like it, you did kidnap me to get back at my dad after all." Replies Richie

Dough roughly grabs Richie's blonde hair and pulls the boy upright " I took you to get the fortune, that's all! You and your family mean nothing and are nothing! As soon as they hand over the billions I will have no more use for you and you will be disposed of immediately!"

Richie only stares, he'd never seen Van Dough so angry, he really hated his family and that spelled very bad news for him.

Dough smiles at the fear appearing on Richie's face "Great talk Richie, but let's put you back to sleep."

Instead of drugging the boy once again, Dough slams his head against the back door, releasing his hair and watching the unconscious body slump forward.

**So sorry this update took so long, I have been busy at work and to be honest I'm not very far into this story, but it's coming along! ;) any ideas? I'd sure love to hear from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
The car shuts off as the pair finally reaches the luxurious home, Dough lifts the young hostage over his shoulder and heads inside, the tiles squeak as the man moves from room to room, looking for the an idle chair, once found he places the bound boy on the seat, untying his hands and re-tying them around the chair, the ankles receive the same treatment and a strip of duct tape soon covers Richie's mouth.

Upon the boy's head slumping forwards Dough laughs and retrieves his cellphone, just in case Mr. and Mrs. Rich disobeyed and called the police he had purchased a disposable and untraceable phone, the device wasn't as good as his old IPhone, but it would have to do.

Regina, Richard and Cadbury hadn't moved from the mansions phones, they couldn't take the risk of missing Van Dough's call, not while he held Richie captive.

They had been waiting for four hours now and each thought that filled their minds was something dire was happening, that Dough had panicked and killed the boy.

They all pictured a young Richie dying from blood loss as Van Dough stood over him, a gun held in his hand, the boy screaming from the pain, begging for his freedom and to return home … the groups' hallucination is severed by the shrill ringing of the phone.

"Hello, this is Richard." Screams Mr. Rich in fright, begging that they'd just gotten the call they had been waiting for all morning

"You seem to be a little out of breathe Richard." Beams Van Dough "Would you like to take a few seconds?"

Richard glares into the phone "Where's my son? What have you done with Richie?"

Dough laughs and watches the now waking boy intently, Richie's eyes slowly open only to widen at the site before him and dawning horror of his situation. "He's just getting acquainted with his new home for a while, aren't you Richie?"

Richard's eyes widen at the use of his son's name "Richie!"  
Regina makes her way over, followed by Cadbury, each now having a hand on the telephone

"He's a little tied up Richard; you'll have to settle for talking with me." Smiles Dough, he was loving this

Richie glares at the smirk upon his kidnappers face, he struggles to escape the bonds currently keeping him on the chair to no avail and angrily he screams a few choice words into the tape confining his mouth.

Dough chuckles at the boy before turning his attention back to the phone conversation "I'll make this very simple, I want the money, all of it. Get it, deliver it to a location of my choosing and then I'll release Master Richie."

Regina nods her head vigorously "Yes, yes! We'll give you anything you'd like, just please don't hurt Richie!"

Richard nods his head in agreement, they'd already gotten all the money from the banks upon Cadbury delivering the ransom note, all the seventy billion dollars they owned in the safe was currently in a series of suitcases waiting in the car "We've got all the money, now tell us where to meet you."

Dough smiles before responding, he was loving every second of this, he had the one thing those two idiots treasured the most and he planned to make them pay to get him back, but as much as he wanted to prolong their agony, he needed to have that money.

"Drive to the café a few miles out of town, I will meet there." Dough smiled as he hung up the phone, he was so close to getting seventy billion dollars that he could barely stand the wait, now what to do with Richie?

**Here's an update! Hope you like it and if you have any idea's, I'd love to hear them :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cadbury along with Mr. and Mrs.'s Rich were down stairs and in the vehicle as the phone call was abruptly ended, the butler had convinced the limousine driver to allow himself to drive the family and had informed them not to bother a still sleeping Richie upstairs.

"Do you think he's alright?" Asks Regina as the limo begins to drive out of the long driveway

"For Van Dough's sake, Richie better not have a single scratch." Growls Richard in response to his wife's question, he'd had a feeling Dough would choose that specific diner to have their meeting, no one knew the history that was behind the place but them, that diner was where Richard and Van had first discussed the creation of Rich Inc.

Now it was being used as the drop off for his son's kidnapper, he considered this man to have been one of his best friends and workers, but he'd betrayed him and his family, he attempted killing them and now he had taken Richie.

Regina noticed how her husband's body suddenly became more tense, his eyes hardened and his gaze remained outside the window, what was going on? "Richard dear, is everything alright?"

Richard turns to lock eyes with his wife, all his anger dissipates upon sight of her longing look, he'd never seen her look so afraid "Everything's fine my love, I'm just worried about our son."

Regina nods her head, but still isn't completely convinced that's all her husband was thinking about, but right now all that mattered to her was Richie and bringing him back home safe.

Cadbury glances from the couple and back to the road in rhythms, he too could tell there was something else distressing the elder Rich, but much like Regina, he had to focus on Richie. That poor boy was innocent and the nicest child you would ever meet, he'd been born into the rich lifestyle and still the boy had not become a brat.

He knew there would never be another child like him; that Richie Rich was one of a kind and that if anything were to happen to the boy, he'd never forgive himself. "Almost there Sir and madam" The grieving parent's eyes lift at his statement and the butler himself presses the gas pedal harder.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING- RICHIE WHUMP AHEAD**

Chapter 5

Dough had come to a split decision on what should be done next, on one hand he could keep his word and hand over the heir or he could dispose of the boy as the ultimate form of revenge, the second option was rather more tempting than the first.

He looks over at the still struggling boy, Richie never seemed to give up or surrender, the boy was intriguing to say the least, the way he had taken over an entire company in his father's absence and even the use of those other brats as his research and development team. "You're a pretty smart kid ,Richie."

Richie ceases his struggles, glaring at the man with nothing but venom and pure rage, how had this man gotten free and how did he manage to kidnap the richest kid in the entire world?

"But you're still only a child" Begins Dough as he lowers to face the bound boy, he had time to spare and now he could have a little fun with the kid "A simple child, who barely has any friends, parents are never around and you're only real contact is with a bulter."

Richie seethes, he knew Dough was just trying to get under his skin, but damn was it working, the guy also knew all of his weak spots, the boy stiffens as he feels a cool hand on his forehead.

"Does your head still hurt Richie?" Questions Dough as he slowly applies more and more pressure to the bruised bump "Would you like some ice?" Before the child has a chance to answer, Dough launches a hard rock into the gash on his head, blood now running freely through out his hair.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have grabbed this rock by mistake." Laughs Dough at the look the blonde was giving him, the boys eyes were glazing over in pain, it was remarkable the boy was even conscious, but this wasn't enough to satisfy the villain "Looks like it's starting to swell"

Dough produces a small metal bat from behind, Richie's bat to be exact "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed this? Now, let's make that swelling go down."

Richie screams as his own bat comes swinging at him, first smacking hard into his right shoulder, thankfully not breaking anything, but he was going to be seriously sore for quite a while.

"Look at that, I missed! Shall we try again, Richie?" The boy makes no moves to respond as the bat lifts back into the air "I'll take that as yes."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING RICHIE WHUMP CONTINUED**

Chapter 6

This time Dough clipped his ear lobe, the ringing of the bat filling Richie's poor ears, his hands struggling to reach over and cover said ear due to the shrill echoing ring.

More hits rain down upon Richie, whether it be his head, chest, shoulders he'd never know, Dough either had terrible aim or he wasn't aiming at all, each smack would cause major amounts of pain no matter where they landed

Dough began to whistle, simply lifting the bat and launching it down in a rhythm, not caring where he made the hit; just that he made one at all, his hits became more brutal before finally the force knocks the chair over and Richie along with it.

Richie's body felt as if he were on fire, he could feel the blood running seemingly from everywhere, the boy was in pure agony, but he'd never allow this guy the pleasure of seeing just how much the treatment was really affecting him, instead Richie glared hard directly into the man's brown eyes as he lowered to the child's level

Dough smacked Richie upside the head using his hand in response to the child's glare, he wanted to see tears, to see the boy broken, but this kid had the audacity to challenge him instead, well if it's a fight the boy wants, it's a fight he'll get "Now, now Richie, no need to look so angry."

Richie fights to keep his eyes on Dough, but his vision was slowly failing him, he was losing the battle to stay awake, all his injuries were too much for him to take, Richie could feel the musty breath as Dough leaned over him.

Dough smirks and grabs hold of one of Richie's bound wrists "I never pictured a wealthy father allowing his only child to play such a dangerous sport."

What was he going on about now? Baseball wasn't that dangerous, he could have been playing rugby or hockey, what was dangerous; was allowing some psycho anywhere near his bat!

"What if you were to have an accident Richie? One second you're reaching for the ball and the next-" Dough slowly bends Richie's wrist backwards, marveling at the sounds of breaking bones and Richie's agonized screams through the tape "Your arm is bent in the wrong direction."

Tears streamed down Richie's face, the new pain of his now broken wrist radiating throughout his arm, aggravating his other wounds and scars as well, Richie screamed his lungs out as Dough toyed with his injury, twisting and pulling on his shattered wrist.

Dough smiles and pats Richie a top his blonde head, making sure to touch the most bruised area, as if Richie were a bad dog instead of a human being.

There was the reaction he'd been waiting for, he only wished he could see the look on the boy's face when he discovered the little surprise he planned to leave for him "I've got to go meet up with your parents now"

With that statement Dough made his way out the door, smiling one last time at the crying, abused and broken child "Accident's happen Richie, remember that." Locking the heavy bolts before heading for the car to grab his supplies to set up for the grand finale, this house was going to be Richie's grave.

**So what do you all think? is Richie going to die? I'd love to hear from you all, and a special shout out to Majoras Mask for the idea and the whump, hope you liked it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Regina, Richard and Cadbury had arrived at the small diner minutes ago, awaiting sight of Van Dough and Richie, it wasn't easy, but they'd been able to fool the businessman into lending them their diner for a private discussion.

"He's not here Richard." Declares Regina, her eyes roaming every empty seat in search, where was Dough? And more importantly where was Richie?

Richard stands firm, he knew Dough was on his way, he could feel the man drawing nearer with every passing second, he couldn't explain how or why, but he just knew. "He'll be here Regina, all that matters to him is the money and we have it."

Regina throws her arms around her husband's neck and cries, she knew all the man wanted was the money, but he had her baby boy!

Cadbury moved from his seat to fetch the Mrs.'s a cup of coffee, he had just finished pouring the liquid into a large mug when a car pulled into the parking area just outside the window, he stared as the one and only Laurence Van Dough makes his appearance.

Dough chuckles at the sights of the group, the defeated look worn on Regina's face almost made him bust out in laughter, next to her sat Richard, his eyes shown both anger and betrayal, guess he thought we would be friends to the end he remarks bitterly, lastly coming back to the table was the families loyal butler Herbert Runcible Cadbury, the one man tasked with protecting the child he currently had locked away.

"Evening, everyone" He beams as he opens the diner door, the small bell at the top rings to signal the door has been moved.

Richard stands and makes his way over to the man, two fairly large suitcases in each hand "Where's my son?"

Dough stares at the bags, he was so close to finally getting all the money he'd ever want "Not here, he's being kept under lock and key, just for safe keeping, of course."

Regina flies out of her seat, quickly shooting her way towards the two men "Please, let Richie go, we did what you asked!" She grabs the suitcases from Richard's hand and throws them at Dough, smacking his stomach and chest.

"Regina!" Yells Richard, how could she have just given that the man the money? Now he had no reason to tell them where he was keeping Richie

"I'm sorry dearest, but I just have to get Richie back!" Cadbury moves and grabs hold of the woman just before she can fall dejectedly to the ground.

Dough leaves his shocked state and grabs the two cases, launching the bags to a nearby table and unzipping the lid, inside was piers of crisp hundred dollar bills, the rows seemingly never ended, the next case contained the same, followed by many forms of expensive necklaces, watches and rings.

"That's all the money and priceless jewels we have, now where is Richie?" States Richard angrily, he was begging this man would keep his promise and free his child; the money meant nothing to him without his family by his side. "Where is he, Mr. Van Dough?"

Dough collects himself, he would scream for joy later, at the moment he had other pressing matters that needed his attention and it was time for the final underlying statement he'd been preparing for, with a sigh and a deep breath he answers the question plaguing everyone's mind.

"Young Master Richard Rich Jr. … is dead."

**Could Dough be telling the truth? Find out soon :) Any thoughts or ideas? This is for you Majora's Mask! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Back in the expensive home, was one Richie Rich, very much alive and well, besides the fact he was being held hostage, being kept tied to a chair, was suffering from a minor concussion, had a broken wrist and only god knew what else.

Each time he struggled the knots would only tighten and cause more pain to his already throbbing wrist, he had to get out of there; he could tell Van Dough had something else in mind besides giving him back.

With a renewed form of dedication, ignoring the flaring shooting pains, Richie managed to reach into his back pocket, begging the item he was looking for was still inside, he smiles for the first time since the abduction as the small cap is felt on the edges of his fingers, Richie mentally began to countdown, this was going to hurt and he knew it.

His thoughts focused on his parents, his friends and his butler, he'd fight to return to them, he couldn't leave them, with this new mindset, Richie began his desperate pulls in his pocket, muffled screams leaving his gagged mouth; minutes of sheer agony didn't seem to be paying off; until finally he dislodged the item.

Richie allows the tears to fall as he carefully returns the twisted appendage back to its correct side, his head rests on the chairs headboard in success, step one was complete now to begin step two.

As the child slowly worked with the professors invention to melt away the knots constricting his arms, his attention is captured by the slight sound of ticking resonating not too far away followed by a strange odor, what was that?

That's it; I'm getting out of here! Yells Richie in thought as the ropes snap, freeing his wrists, the boy carefully; without using his hurt arm removes the tape and gets to work on the knots confining his ankles "Van Dough isn't going to get away with this."

Ignoring the pain was becoming difficult, Richie was positive he didn't want to see his reflection in the mirror "Come on, break already!" Declares the blonde and the ropes holding his feet continue mocking him.

The ticking sound returned for just a moment, followed by the horrid smell, only this time it was becoming easier to recognize and the realization about made Richie's heart stop.

"Hurt or not, I need to get out of here!" Cried Richie as he fights through the pain, pulling the ropes as hard as he could, pure fear had taken over, the boy had gone into survival mode.

Richie grinds his teeth, this was torture and he was sure this is exactly what Van Dough had wanted, for it to hurt just to move, the boy is quickly launched to his back when the ropes finally snap, this times Richie's yells come out in full force; before the boy succumbs to unconsciousness.

**Richie's in trouble, will he make it out of this alive? What was that realization? Any thoughts? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Whump ahead**

Regina had fainted at Van Dough's words; her body sliding into her butlers frozen form, Richie was dead? That man had killed the boy he'd considered a son, he gently lowers the Mrs.'s to the ground before storming over to a murderer, his fist large and clutched as it makes contact with the man's bulging face.

Dough falls to the ground from said punch, the butler of all people had punched him! Of anyone, Cadbury was the last one to ever be granted permission to be in his presence let alone touch him. "How dare the likes of you, a butler hit a man of my status!"

Cadbury's knuckles tighten "How dare you murder an innocent and defenseless child!"

Richard was torn between adding a few hits of his own and staying beside his ailing wife, how could this have happened? To his only child! "He's not worth it Cadbury."

The butler turns his attention towards his employer, shock clearly written across his face, but the man obeyed orders and retired from the fight "Yes, Sir"

Dough watched as the butler walked away, his plan was working perfectly "That's right you filthy peasant, walk away!"

Richard stepped forward, no one called his butler names, no one kidnapped his son "Enough with the petty insults, where is Richie?"

"Dead, I killed him nice and slow, you'll never find the body." Lies Dough, knowing full well the boy was still alive

Richard's thoughts cloud with anger, all he could see was red as he charged forward, intending to kill the cause of all of his misery "You monster! He was thirteen years old!"

Dough laughed at first, he'd made up the lie to get under Richard's skin, but he'd never factored in the grief and anger that would run the fathers emotions, punch after punch came down across his face, his hands held tight to the bags, he had no way to defend himself.

Richard grew angrier with each hit; this was supposed to make him feel better, so why wasn't it working? This man had betrayed him, murdered his only child, he'd taken everything from his boy, his first kiss, driving his first car, marriage, kids "You'll pay for taking away my son's future! Richie deserved to grow up, if you're angry with me, why not be a man and kill me? Why hide behind a child?"

Dough couldn't reason with the man even if he wanted to, his body was in far too much pain, if he didn't do something to make Richard stop, he'd be beaten to death "St-p, Ric- .S.. Ive" He tried telling him Richie was still alive, but Richard either didn't understand or didn't care, all he wanted was to see him dead

Richard may have been ignoring Dough, but Cadbury wasn't, he'd heard what the man had tried saying, piecing the words together in any attempt to understand what the vile man was attempting to say "Stop" Was the first word "Ric-S Ive" had him stumped

Dough gave up reasoning with his murderer, his only hope was the dreaded butler, he turned and eyed the man "A-ive" He just had to understand "E's-

Suddenly the phrase is put together, Alive, that's the word he'd been trying to say, Richie was alive! "Sir, Master Richie is still alive!"

The father is too lost to stop his reign, not when he'd bee told his son was alive nor when his very being cried for him to help the child, what finally worked was Cadbury forcing the man to stop, declaring in hi ear the earlier statement "Master Richie is alive! Sir, the boy is still alive!"

Richard's hits cease as proclamation finally sets in, his eyes bore down into Doughs one open lid, the man's face was swollen in a variety of purple shades, blood running down his puffy cheeks "Where's my son?"

Dough was beaten, he could either tell Richard what he wanted to know, or he could die, suddenly he remembered the surprise he'd left and things couldn't work out any better, he'd get rid of the entire Rich family and that no good butler all in one or Richard would witness the agonizing death of his only son.

The two men stare as Dough moves his lips, but no sounds came forth "Bloody hell, the man can't talk!" yells Cadbury, how were they to save Master Richie if the man can't tell them where the boy's being held?

Richard grabs an order slip and pen from the counter, thrusting the items into Dough's bloody hands "Write down where he is, and I swear if I find out you're lying, you'll wish for death."

Dough pretends to flinch at the threat, he'd never admit a part of him truly was afraid, without any further issues the man writes down the address and hands the paper over to Richard.

Richard glares at the answer before him, all that raw anger returning, much like the diner, Richie was being held captive in the small mansion they had worked on for months as a birthday present for Laurence's son, Reggie.

"Phone the police to take care of him, I'll call to make sure someone takes Regina home, we're going to get Richie."

**Finally Dough gets what's coming to him, but is it too late for Richie? Any thoughts :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ticking never seemed to stop; in fact it appeared to be growing louder and more annoying to Richie, the infernal sound waking him from his sleep. Richie moaned in response, he was far too tired to deal with this; all he wanted was to sleep.

Richie turns over to his side, part of his face splashing into an unknown liquid, quickly the boy jumps up, reaching his shaky legs in record time, his blue eyes widen as the sight before him, the clear slightly tan mixture covered the entire floor, parts even mixing with his own dried blood.

Richie can't form any words, there was only one substance that he knew of that could be both clear and yellow at the same time with that distinct of a smell "Gasoline … It's gasoline!"

The blonde hurriedly rushed to the door, pulling the locked handle with all his vigor, he wasn't ready to die and certainly not in such a horrid way "Let me out!"

Richie banged his fist against the door, he was in so much pain, but the fear of burning alive was all he could process "Mr. Van Dough!" The child receives no response, but continues his yells, hoping that someone will hear him "Someone, please help me! I'm locked in here!"

After still getting no response, Richie deflated, he knew someone coming to his rescue would be a long hot, but he had to try "I can do this on my own." Blue eyes wander in search of a distinct item, catching sight of the metallic silver; Richie grabs hold of his bloodied bat

"Ok, it's just like playing baseball, only the doors the ball … And I can't use my right wrist." Clutching the metal with his left hand, Richie swings at the door, cracking the wood piece by piece as small chips fall to the ground, he could feel the gas filling higher somehow.

"It's the final inning, It's all up to Richie to bring everyone home and win the game, he swings-" The bat breaks through the door, a now gaping hole puncturing the wood "He scores, it's a home run!"

Richie continually smacks the door using the bat, making the hole bigger as he goes along, until finally he can escape the room. The blonde cheers as he races into the hallway, his eyes widen at the dozens of empty gas cans, the sprinklers were filled with the liquid, raining it down constantly.

"Leave it to Van Dough to take the one thing meant to save your life in case of a fire and make into the thing that causes one." Sighs Richie, he had no idea how to turn the system off and therefor continued his way towards the main door.

Richard and Cadbury were driving madly through the streets following the address Dough had given them, they had to make it in time to save Richie; they couldn't lose that boy "Cadbury, can't this car go any faster?"

Cadbury growled as he pressed his foot to the ground "I'm going as fast as I can, Sir."

Richard nods in agreement, his eyes widen at the fatherly instinct tugging at his heart, he had a very bad feeling, the man was about to express more concerns when an awful smell assaults his nose, he'd recognize that odor anywhere "That smell, does Dough plan to ... Oh my god, Richie!"

"Hang on Sir!" Declares Cadbury as he turns the wheel sharply, they weren't far and Richie didn't have much time left, he had no idea why his master yelled, but it had to with Richie, that's all that mattered. "Please, hang on Master Richie!"

Richie reached the front door, but his heart sunk at the sight, a large ticking bomb was attached and wired to the exit, the time counting down from 50 seconds …

Richie ran from room to room, looking for anyway to get out, so far he found nothing "There has to be another exit!"

46 seconds …

Each room the boy ran to had nothing, no windows to break and climb through no chimneys to climb up

"Hurry Cadbury!" screams Richard, the small estate slowly coming into view

30 seconds …

No walls he could smash down

"It's floored to the ground, Sir." Replies Cadbury, his heart beating out of his chest

25 seconds …

Nothing, there was no other exit besides the front door

"We have to make it, something's wrong, I can feel it!"

20 seconds …

Richie screamed as he ran back to the bomb, this stupid device was the only thing keeping him here

"We're coming for you Master Richie, hang on!"

15 seconds …

"Help, please someone!" Richie body slams the door as hard as he can, he banged his wrist, broken or not into the frame

10 seconds …

"I'm here ... " Richie slunk to the floor, he didn't have any more strength to fight, his eye lids were getting heavier, his breathing became shallow as the gas has now risen to his calves

5 seconds …

"Hel …. P"

3 seconds …

"Slugger, hang on!"

Richie finally allowed the tears to fall, he'd been holding so much in, but now everything was lost, there was nothing to fight for anymore, he knew what his fate fortold

1 second …

"I'm almost there son, don't give up!"

He was going to die.

Richie closed his eyes and pictured his family, sitting at the table with his mother, his dad calling him slugger while messing up his blonde hair, his new friends playing a game of baseball in his backyard, Cadbury hugging him and Professor Keenbean showing him a new project.

"Richie!"

Richie smiled one last time … Before his entire world went dark.

**This chapter was so hard to write, and it's here where a decision must be made, can Richie survive or is it all over? What are your thoughts? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Richard and Cadbury felt the explosion before they saw it. Flames covered the entire house, fueled by the pools of gasoline, black smoke smoldering from above.

Richard fell to his knees; his son had been in there, his little slugger … "Richie!"

Cadbury remained frozen where he stood, watching the bright flames eat away at whatever they could, he couldn't believe that Master Richie had been inside. That the young master was dead.

"Why my son? Why take him from us?" Cries Richard into the now gray sky, tears flowing down his face "Bring him back, it wasn't his time to go!"

Cadbury moves to console the grieving father, holding the man close as he too begins to cry "Master Richie will never be forgotten, the boy will be remembered for years to come."

Richard cries harder, now clutching onto the man "Why Richie, Cadbury? Why my little boy?"

The butler's not sure how to respond, he asked himself those questions as well, questions they'd never receive an answer to "I don't know, Sir. I don't understand it myself. With everything that child has been through, he deserved far greater than this."

"It's my fault … I got Richie killed!"

Cadbury turned Richard around to face him "The one at fault for this is Van Dough, and he will be executed for what he has done. You are not to blame."

The sounds of sirens blared as officers and fire fighters stormed the scene, they each listened to the tragic tale of how young Richie Rich had been kidnapped and brutally murdered.

Regina took the news hard when Richard and Cadbury returned home without Richie, the mother sobbed at the death of her only child. Richie's friends discovered what had happened when the News spoke of the tragic story, Gloria cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms that very night.

Van Dough had been charged with kidnapping and murder in the first degree, no deals were offered as the man fried in the electric chair.

Richard continued to run his company for many years, re-naming it Richie Inc. in honor of his beloved son. He watched over the boy's friends as they grew into respectable, young adults.

Cadbury had fallen for Gloria's mother, the two got married not too long after. Richie never left the ex-butlers thoughts or prayers. When the time came to name his newborn son, it was no shock the sweet baby got the young heirs title, Richard Rich Cadbury.

Regina sadly couldn't cope with the loss of her son … When she got sick years down the road, she didn't wish to be saved, her final words raced through Richard's heart "Don't worry darling, I'm going to see Richie."

Losing his wife had hurt dearly. The last person he had ever loved was gone, but he knew Regina was with Richie and in a way he was happy that the two were once again reunited. His time was coming too, here Richard lay in bed, his heart beat slowing with every second. He knew it wouldn't be long now.

Richard closed his eyes and smiled one last time before everything grew white, his fatherly instincts told him to open his eyes and what he saw when he did made him cry tears of joy.

There standing before him, smiling happily holding the hand of his mother … Was his son Richie Rich "Hey dad." States Richie as he runs over and hugs his father "I missed you, I was always watching over you guys."

Richard wraps his quaking arms around his son, crying into his shiny blonde hair "I missed you too, slugger."

**Ok that's a wrap! This wasn't how I originally intended on this story to end, killing off a character is never my agenda, however, sometimes the chips fall where they may, so what did you all think? I'm debating making an alternate ending, the original finale I had planned, would you all like that? :) I am so very sorry for the wait, my laptop broke and my stories were trapped ... But I'm back! ;) **


End file.
